Deceit
by dark-nexus17
Summary: Erik knows he is lying to himself, but somehow, he can't bring himself to care anymore; because he is burning, and Charles is burning, and soon they will be consumed by flames. Inspired by 'Love the way you lie'. Charles/Erik slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Deceit.**

**Pairings: Charles/Erik**

**Warnings: Slash, violence, ANGST. So much angst.**

**Summary: Erik reflects on his and Charles' relationship, Now and Then. Situations from before and after Cuba.**

**Disclaimer: I actually own the X men comics, and all the movies. In my head.**

**A/N: Another fic inspired by a song, written to Love The Way You Lie – Part One. For an enhanced experience that involves both auditory and visual aspects; listen and read. Will have a companion fic from Charles' point of view to Love The Way You Lie Part Two. Enjoy.**

**xXx**

'Shut up Charles,' Erik growled, capturing his lover's lips with his own, invading Charles' mouth with his tongue, biting his lip.

Their love-making sessions, as Charles liked to call them, often began like this. Charles would say something clever, or philosophical, and Erik would suddenly gaze at him with hungry, animalistic eyes, pinning him to the chair, or bed, or floor, he would be sitting on at that moment. Erik knew he was rough with Charles, rougher than he would like to be, if he had any control over the situation. It was all Charles' fault really; he made Erik's brain go blank with lust, until he was completely possessed by it and unable to return.

He thrusts into Charles by the fireplace in the study, their chess game abandoned, scattered on the floor in Erik's quest to overpower Charles; to make him entirely his once more. His thrusts are somewhat brutal, but he can hear Charles' voice in his head, screaming with pleasure, as he moans his name with reverence;

'Erik, Erik,' like a soft prayer as if Charles is worshipping him. Only Charles makes him feel like this, God-like and all powerful, and as he roughly brings Charles to completion, before coming hard into the man beneath him, the man he has subdued, he knows that he needs Charles more than he has ever needed anything. More than he needs air to breathe. He knows he would die without Charles; it would be like casting himself into the flames that are reflected in Charles' beautiful eyes.

xXx

Their first fight occurs the evening after Erik pushes Sean off of the satellite. Charles isn't mad at Erik, not for that reason, but they're drunk and Erik is furious that Charles will not see his point of view. Charles is angry because the man in front of him is becoming more like Shaw each day with his talk of killing humans, and death, always death and revenge. And he can't seem to stop it. It's as though they're falling down a black hole together and Charles doesn't have the power to save them. Somehow he knows he will never be able to save Erik.

Erik meanwhile, is seeing red, and feels nothing but boiling anger and the lust that is always with his in Charles' presence. He throws his glass down to the floor, and grabs Charles roughly by his shirt, ignoring his friend's muffled protests when he crushes Charles' lips, dominating him; biting hard enough to draw blood. He picks Charles up and rips his shirt open, one of the buttons lands in the fire; Erik can smell the plastic burning. He doesn't feel Charles' weaker arms try to push him away as he holds him too tight before lifting him and placing him on the floor. He doesn't really register Charles' slightly desperate pleas as he yanks the other man's trousers down, his own meeting the same fate soon afterwards. He knows Charles isn't prepared, isn't ready for him, but this realisation is pushed into the back corners of his brain, as the rest is still enveloped in lust and rage and burning fire.

He can feel the flames licking his flesh, as he pushes into Charles. He can feel them, the flames of the ovens that burned his people, the flames of his hatred for Shaw and all those who oppressed him, who made him the monster he is today, the flames that burn only for Charles. He comes hard and his mind, its white-hot-pain and pleasure.

As his breathing slows he realises he can't hear Charles, hasn't heard him in his head since he grabbed him. He pulls out, and, with dread in his heart, looks down. Charles is gazing at him, and there is darkness in his eyes that wasn't there before. And Erik knows, he just _knows_, that he has ruined Charles somewhat, has tinged his pure soul with something of his own.

It is then that he notices the glass, the blood. The flames that consumed him are gone.

This was the first time he truly hurt Charles, but it was also the first time he said, I love you.

**A/N: Review it now. Or Erik will hunt you down. Although I haven't clarified if bad things will happen when he finds you, so I expect some people (myself included) would rather enjoy being hunted by Erik. I jest my dear readers, reviews, are of course, entirely optional.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Deceit. Chapter the second.**

**Pairings: Charles/Erik**

**Warnings: Slash, violence, ANGST. So much angst.**

**Summary: Erik reflects on his and Charles' relationship, Now and Then. Situations from before and after Cuba.**

**Disclaimer: I actually own the X men comics, and all the movies. In my head.**

**A/N: Another fic inspired by a song, written to Love The Way You Lie – Part One. For an enhanced experience that involves both auditory and visual aspects; listen and read. Will have a companion fic from Charles' point of view to Love The Way You Lie Part Two. Enjoy.**

**xXx**

It's all downhill from there. When they fight, Erik hits Charles hard, spits words at him he knows he doesn't mean, causes him pain, tears his own heart out. They continue to love each other, and sometimes, when Erik is incredibly regretful, and in dark pits of self-loathing, Charles pulls him back from the brink, gazing at him with bruised eyes, and they tangle together tenderly, and the world seems right again.

xXx

After the beach, he is cold. So cold, and so alone. Raven tries to fill the gap in his life that Charles has left, and he takes her roughly a few times, from need. He vomits violently afterwards, hating himself for betraying Charles, for using Raven, using and ruining yet another person.

At some point he finds himself back where it all started. Charles mansion; in the study. This place holds too many memories: good ones, bad ones - ones that sting Erik and remind him of blood and bruises. When he takes off the helmet, he feels Charles' shock and anger, but also love and relief. When Charles wheels himself into the room, Erik truly believes he has turned into the monster that he promised never to become. He has hurt the man he loves most, so badly, that there is no way back. Then Charles reaches up to him, brings his face down, and kisses him, softly, and then harder, and harder.

He knows he will continue to torment Charles. He knows he should leave and never return. Part of him wants to hit Charles, make him scream. Part of him wants to kiss him and weep.

As they reunite, Erik fails to notice that he has knocked the black and white kings, which had once stood together on the chessboard, into the roaring fire.

They are burning.

**A/N: Review it now. Or Erik will hunt you down. Although I haven't clarified if bad things will happen when he finds you, so I expect some people (myself included) would rather enjoy being hunted by Erik. I jest my dear readers, reviews, are of course, entirely optional.**


End file.
